Better In Threes
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Everything is better in threes. Little drabbles. slash
1. The Three Signs

**I am in such a happy mood right now; I think some fluff is in order! :D Now, I usually never write any slash (besides that very light Tick Tock one) but the idea has been nagging me for a few days, so I had to listen to the nag and write this. And, in my opinion, everything is better in threes.**

**Enjoy!**

I've been so blind, so utterly oblivious to everything. The sudden act of caring, the gifts and letters, and most of all, the tolerance for my friends and I. Why didn't I see these signs before? I thought of it at first as another scheme for me to go by his side, but that one night, and that one gift…it was beautiful. Sure, it was a simple golden chain with an emerald attached to it, but the way it sparkled in the light, it was absolutely breathtaking.

And then it hit me.

I'm so stupid for not noticing this before. He just doesn't want me to be his son; he never wanted it at all! He wants something so much deeper, passionate even. The thing he's wanted for twenty years, but never received. I never expected him to care about me so much. Something must have snapped in his head to slowly inch his way towards me. He never seemed to have an ounce of emotion in him every time I was beaten, bloody, and bruised. Then one night, I couldn't even move I was in so much pain. What surprised me the most was that he came to me and took me to his home and fixed me up right; whispering sweet little nothings into my ear. He never left my side that day, he stayed late into the night, holding me close like a small child and peppering my skin with feathery butterfly kisses.

I really thought he lost it, I thought he became more of a deranged fruit loop than he already was. But as the days rolled by, everything seemed different to me. New feelings replaced old, new emotions came into play, making me feel as if I were floating with every step I took. I was seeing everything in a new light, my friends and family took notice into this. I was always so lost in my own little world, daydreaming pleasantly about my future, what I wanted it to be like. Funny thing really, Sam was never in any of them, I had no family with her, nothing!

All that seemed to be there was a cold winter night; the snow was falling gently, casting a beautiful scene on the clear sky, the moon full and bright. I sat by a fire with a mug in my hand, the steam emitting a delightful smell of chocolate that teased my nose. Next he would come into the picture, with a large fleece blanket in his hands, sitting next to me and wrapping us up in it tight, holding me close. We'd sit there for what seemed to be hours at end, just watching the fire, listening to the wood crackle and split, lost in the flames hypnotizing dance. We'd stay there until the ashes gave off a soft glow, and drift off into a peaceful slumber, feeling as if we were the only two human beings left on the planet.

It always ended that way, I never knew why, but every time it left me feeling warm inside, always happy. I wonder if he felt the same way, the butterflies stirring in my stomach, making me nervous and weak-kneed whenever he visited. He would always throw me glances, and give out small hints that flew over my head.

But now, I finally realized, after all this time of ignoring these new feelings, how he was always in my dreams, and when I looked at him I always felt like a little puppy dog. All this time of being so oblivious, I was developing feelings for the one person I never thought I would.

Vlad Masters.


	2. Three Red Roses

**I want to get this as done as quickly as possible, fluff has been in my mind all day long, and I've already gotten half of the last chapter written out (I feel all warm and fuzzy inside from it!)…and the only reason I'm working on anything right now is because no one in my house will let me watch The Brave Little Toaster…yeah, I love that movie, I'm such a geek. And that poem…it took me five minutes to write.**

**Enjoy!**

I never thought I'd be right about anything in my life before, but for once, I am!

It started out like all the others, small gifts hidden away; and meaningful little notes and poems that blurt out a person's true feelings for another. I felt like I was soaring through the air when I opened up a cream colored envelope, and inside, written in the most elegant handwriting I've ever seen, was a poem that would change my outlook on Vlad forever…

_Your hair is as black as the night_

_And white as freshly fallen snow_

_Your eyes, a sea of blue_

_As blue as the sky above our heads_

_And yet, they become green_

_The most breathtaking of greens I've ever seen_

_I want you close to me_

_So close, our hearts beat in sync_

_I want you forever mine_

_And only mine_

I read through the poem over and over again, so many emotions taking over me at once. At first, I would have found it to be the cheesiest poem I've ever read in my life, but now, it was the most beautiful thing I've read. The thing that really took my breath away though, was what the poem was attached to.

Three red roses.

Each had a significant meaning to me, the first almost looked as if it were painted a ruby red, was hatred. For the longest time, I had this burning sensation in my chest, the anger swelling up inside me. When I first met Vlad, I was okay with him and thought of him as a pretty neat guy. But once he showed me who he truly was, everything I thought of him went spiraling down the drain, and I just wanted him dead.

The second, a dusty red, the color of a barn you could say, was tolerance. After the constant fighting and bickering, we finally realized that there was no point in it any longer. Oh course, I had to keep an extra eye out on the fruit loop after that whole "becoming mayor of Amity Park" and trying to prove that I was no longer needed. Yet after he was proven that I _was _needed, he never bothered to do any more schemes. Heck, he barely laid a finger on my father, and never even bothered to swoon my mother's affections towards him. Although I always felt a surge of jealousy and anger rush through me when he paid mind to her, when that attention should have obviously been on me.

The third and final rose, a deep scarlet, deeper than any type of blood, made me smile. That one rose reminded me of his eyes, his pupil less eyes that seemed to stare right through me, studying me, knowing everything about me. Those lovely, lovely eyes… Out of all the roses, each had a unique scent to them, hatred holding a bitter-sweet smell, tolerance, a soft calming scent, a scent that could put me to sleep. And the third, a musky, intoxicating scent that I wanted to smell all the time and never forget it…that third rose…

It was love.


	3. Three Little Words

**Finally, the last chapter, and I enjoyed writing this…even if I kept on sleeping in the middle of writing it XD Now, I'll be working on Double Trouble and Human Touch.**

**Enjoy!**

I never liked this time of the year, with the busy people barging their way through crowded stores, the wrapping of gifts, the music playing twenty-four-seven, and anything else that had to do with Christmas, although this year, I'll make an exception.

With the sudden tolerance for the holiday (being away from my parents and their constant bickering about Santa's existence) I found it to be quite relaxing and beautiful. There's always snow falling, the flakes dancing to the wind's calming song, piling on top of each other and making the ground look like a fluffy blanket. Tonight the sky was clear, showing the moon, full as it can be, shining brightly and making the ground sparkle. The stars twinkled all around, making the outside world feel as if it were a painting. I sighed softly and took a sip of my hot coco, the liquid barely burning my tongue or mouth, thanks to me newly acquired ice powers.

The room I sat in was dimly lit by the fire and tree, the lights decorating its branches casting a warm feeling in the atmosphere. Vlad and I decorated that tree together, the day I confessed these strange new feelings. My heart was a flutter when he told me he felt the same, and since then we've been inspirable.

My friends and family don't know about the romance mixed into the new friendship between us, which is fine by me. It's none of their business anyway. Everyone (minus my dad) was suspicious when I told them I wanted to spend my time away from school with Vlad, but with a brief speech from Dad about his only son spending quality time with his old college pal, I packed and was at his house in a matter of hours. Surprisingly, I've only seen Vlad once today, and that was at dinner. He kept on giving me these looks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I had pushed it aside and thought it was just him acting like his normal creepy self.

Now, I'm getting the smallest bit lonely. I downed the rest of me coco and set the empty mug on the coffee table in front of me, stretching out on the couch like a cat basking in the sunlight. I yawned and a lazy smile played on my lips, my eyes shutting and I went off in a light doze. It didn't last long when something shook me lightly. I mumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes and looked up to see Vlad staring at me, a warm smile on his face. Returning the smile he placed a small box on my lab. I blinked looking at the golden wrapping paper and green bow, chuckling at Vlad and his Packers obsession.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me into his lap and kissing my neck gently, nibbling slightly.

"Merry Christmas Daniel." He whispered in my ear and ushered me to open the gift.

I tore away the paper and found a green and black striped scarf, and stitched on one of the ends in silver was my name. I wrapped it around my neck and noticed there was an envelope in the box, waiting to be opened. I tore the creamed colored paper away and found another one of Vlad's poems that I've received frequently within…

_Here you are by my side_

_I never thought it would happen like this_

_Your like a little kitty cat in my lap_

_I pet your head softly_

_Your purrs like music to my ears_

_Finally our hearts beat in sync_

_Together they beat in harmony_

_A lullaby that will always put me to sleep_

I read the poem a few times over, before turning around and placing my lips gently on Vlad's, managing to lay us down on the soft plush cushions of the couch. My hands ended up in his hair, pulling out the silky red tie to feel silvery strands run though my fingers like water. We stayed in that position for a very long time, tangled up in each others arms, kissing and whispering sweet things into each other's ears. When the fire died down and all that was left to keep the room lit were the warm lights from the tree. I laid my head on Vlad's chest, his beating heart lulling me to sleep. I sighed contently and looked up at his calm face, a large smile tugged at his lips, making me blush a dull red. Finally, I let the words that have wanted to come out for so long flow out, feeling so natural.

"I love you."

**Well, that's it for Better In Threes, I hope you've all enjoyed as much as I did…Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside from all the fluffy-ness (at least I think it's fluffy) Hehe, I wrote another cheesy poem!**


End file.
